I CANT SURVIVE ANYMORE
by youngwoonrici
Summary: Tao merasa kris sudah berubah, semakin tidak perduli akan dirinya, tetapi itu tidak membuat tao berhenti mencintai kris, akankan tao tetap bertahan atau melepas kris untuk dia? TAORIS/YAOI


Tittle : I cant survive anymore

Author : Youngwoongrici

Genre : Romance, Hurt comfort

Rate : T

Cast : TAORIS as main cast, lil bit KRAY and exo official pairing

Disclaimer taoris juga exo milik Tuhan, Orang Tuanya, dan tentu saja milik para exotic (rici ga tau nama fandom exo, banyak soalnnya ^^v)

Happy Reading! ^^v

.

.

.

_Hiks hiks_

_Apa salahku ge? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku?_

_Tak cukupkah cinta yang kuberikan padamu?_

_Tak cukupkah segala perhatianku terhadapmu?_

_Kurangkah rasa sayangku?_

_Hahaha_

_Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kalau cinta itu tak pernah ada_

_Aku hanya akan selalu jadi bayang-bayangmu_

_Mengganggumu dengannya, _

_Tapi satu yang kau harus tau, aku mencintaimu_

_Selama-lamanya_

__Huang zi tao__

.

.

.

.

Tes

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berdiam diri dikamarnya, merenungi segala yang terjadi, tao benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, ya namja cantik itu adalah huang zi tao, magnae exo M, dikamar itu dia sedang menangis, terlihat dari getaran tubuhnya, menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya, hatinya terasa terpecah belah, atau mungkin sudah berhamburan seperti Kristal yang pecah, siapa yang tak sedih saat kekasihmu seperti tidak menginginkanmu, ya saat ini magnae itu sedang menangisi duizhangnya itu

**Tao POV**

Hati ku sakit, ku cengkram dadaku erat walaupun tak mengurangkan rasa sakitnya, apakah aku salah mencintainya, kenapa dia seperti tak menginginkanku, aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini, hari ini kami mengikuti salah satu reality show extraordinary class, dan pada saat itu mc meminta kris ge untuk memperagakan gerakan dansa dan kris ge mengatakan dia membutuhkan partner dance nya, tapi pada saat aku mengajukan diri kris ge malah tertawa seolah menolakku, hati ku sakit, aku benar-benar menahan gejolak hatiku saat itu, sesakit apapun hatiku aku harus tetap professional bukan?, ya walaupun aku dan kris ge tetap memperagakan dansa itu tapi aku seperti merasa kris ge seperti tidak nyaman, bahkan dia mengalihkan gerakan yang seharusnya lemah lembut menjadi sebuah candaan, dan aku semakin merasa kalau kris ge tidak menginginkan ku, dia pasti menginginkan orang itu untuk jadi partnernya, huh malang bukan diriku ini yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya? Bukan Cuma sekali saja dia seperti itu, seringkali dia melakukan hal seperti itu, terlihat seolah akulah orang ketiga diantara mereka.

'Tok tok tok'

"tao didi ayo keluar, kita makan malam"

Ku dengar suara luhan ge dari luar kamarku, walau sebenarnya aku tidak nafsu makan tapi aku tetap harus keluar, aku tidak mau membuat gege gege ku yang lain khawatir, terutama luhan ge, dia sudah seperti gege kandungku, dan aku tidak mau dia mencemaskan ku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga sampai di meja makan nanti tidak ada yang membuat hatiku sakit lagi, aku sudah lelah menangis, mungkin mata pandaku akan benar-benar seperti panda, aku berjalan gontai menuju meja makan yang terletak di dapur

DEG

Sungguh Hatiku mencelos melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku, ku lihat kekasihku sedang menyuapi orang itu, 'ge apakah kau benar-benar tidak memperdulikan aku? Aku sakit ge! Aku sudah tidak kuat!. Aku kekasihmu ge! Lupakah kau dengan hal itu?' Hatiku menangis melihat adegan yang ada di depan mataku. Ku hembuskan nafasku, aku harus kuat, tidak boleh menangis, demi luhan ge, luhan ge tersenyum padaku saat ku sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, kris ge pun menghentikan acara suapan-suapannya, dan ikut tersenyum padaku, dan akupun membalas senyuman mereka, seolah tak ada yang terjadi eoh?

"wah luhan ge, kelihatannya masakannya enak sekali"

"tentu saja tao, ini semua lay yang memasak"

"oh, lay ge memang pintar memasak, tidak seperti aku yang hanya menyusahkan, bukan begitu kris ge?"

Kulihat kris ge terkejut dan tersenyum kepadaku, lay ge pun tersenyum padaku

"kau mau aku ajari memasak tao?"Tanya lay ge kepada ku, ku anggapi dengan tersenyum, ya tentu saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa

"tidak gege, nanti kalau aku bisa memasak, orang yang menyukaimu berbalik jadi menyukaikku "

Lay ge tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, kris ge pun seperti terkejut akan omongan ku, chen, xiumin, dan luhan ge tetap melanjutkan makannya, mereka belum tahu apa-apa, mungkin mereka hanya menganggap ini obrolan biasa

"ah aku sudah selesai, terima kasih masakannya lay ge, ini sungguh enak"

"tao didi, kau sudah selesai? Aku hanya melihat kau menyuapkan setengah sendok makanan ke mulutmu, kau kan belum makan apa-apa hari ini"

"aniyo luhan ge, aku tidak lapar"

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang lain, aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku, aku sudah tidak kuat duduk diantara mereka, aku ingin menangis sekarang, tidak perduli orang lain berkata aku cengeng, hatiku benar benar sakit, kau jahat kris ge!.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dengan xiumin ge dengan sedikit membanting pintu,

"bahkan tadi luhan ge yang menyadari makan ku, bukan kekasihku, apa kau benar-benar sudah tak menganggap ku lagi ge?" hiks hiks

Ya dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, aku tak mau tangisan ku terdengar oleh mereka nantinya, aku terdiam, dulu kris ge tidak begini terhadap ku, dia tidak pernah menyueki ku, bahkan selalu ada untukku, tapi sejak lay ge putus dengan suho ge dia Mulai berubah.

**Tao pov end**

**Luhan pov**

Ada apa dengan tao, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, wajahnya juga terlihat agak pucat, dan tadi ku lihat lingkaran matanya makin menghitam seperti orang habis menangis, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya, tao itu sudah seperti didi kandungku, sifatnya yang polos membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah, tapi biasanya dia akan menceritakan segala masalahnya terhadap ku, kuarahkan pandangan ku ke arah kris yang sedang menatap yi xing, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kris?

"kris"

"hm?"

"ada apa dengan tao?, kenapa dia menjadi pendiam begitu? Apa kalian sedang ada masalah? "

Ku lihat wajah kris agak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku , sepertinya memang ada masalah diantara mereka berdua

"tak apa apa luhan, aku dan tao baik-baik saja"

"sebaiknya kau Tanya tao bila dia tidak ada masalah denganmu, kau tau kan tao itu orang yang ceria dan akhir – akhir ini dia menjadi pendiam seperti tadi, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?, apakah dia sedang ada masalah pribadi?"

"ne, sehabis makan aku akan menanyakannya"

Kami pun melanjutkan acara makan kami, namun pikiran ku tetap pada tao, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya

**Luhan POV end**

**Author pov**

Pagi hari di dorm exo M terasa sangat tenang, mungkin karena hari ini mereka free dari job jadi mereka bisa tidur lebih lama, tapi sepertinya rasa tenang tidak ada pada diri seorang huang zi tao untuk saat ini, hatinya resah memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan kris, apakah ia harus melepaskan kris, tapi sungguh dia sangat mencintai kris walau sejahat apapun kris padanya tapi dia benar benar mencintai kris, tao benar-benar merasa bingung akan perasaannya membiarkan egonya untuk memiliki kris tetapi terperangkap dalam kesedihan menyiksa batinnya, atau melepaskan kris dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" ge, mungkin sebaiknya aku serahkan semua padamu "

**T to the B to the C ^^v**

**TBC**

Berasa ngga sedihnya?

Ini fanfic taoris pertama rici, terinspirasi dari video exo M yang extraordinary class

Nyesek banget liat tao disitu, video lama tapi baru bikin ff nya hehehe

Terimakasih untuk yang baca, minta kritiknya ya dari fanfic ini ^^v

~Geomapsumnida~


End file.
